Hey Mama
by aliensister
Summary: Maria Relfects on her life with her mother This is the unedited original Much Better


Title: Hey Mama  
Author: Melissa aka Aliensister  
Disclaimer: The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB and UPN. Not mine and no infringement is intended.   
Pairings/Couples/Category: None  
Rating: Child  
Summary: Maria reflects on how she feels about her Mama.  
The Song belongs to Kayne West "Hey Mama" and is just a beautiful song : )

_Hey Mama), I wanna scream so loud for you, cuz I'm so proud of you __  
__Let me tell you what I'm about to do, (Hey Mama) __  
__I know I act a fool but, I promise you I'm goin back to school __  
__I appreciate what you allowed for me __  
__I just want you to be proud of me (Hey Mama)_

Sitting at the small kitchen table in their humble two bedroom house that Maria had lived in since her dad had left them when she was six. That year her dad had left them high and dry, just walked out on them obviously he hadn't loved them as much as they had loved him even though her mama had told that her daddy loved her very much  
Maria hadn't believed her, if he loved her so damn much he wouldn't of left her.

"And then she purchased like eight more bottles, left me out of stock..." Amy's proud chatter died in Maria's ears as she sat at the floral printed table with her head rested on her folded arms watching her glowing mama wash the dishes, in their little homely kitchen a home that their mother had rented out on her own. Though Amy had never been a meek little whatever-my-husband-says-goes woman she had depended alot on her husband thinking he would be around forever, someone to spend her last years on earth with, someone to go to sleep with every night and to wake up every morning next too. He had crushed Amy when he left them all on their own.

_I wanna tell the whole world about a friend of mine __  
__This little light of mine and I'm finna let it shine __  
__I'm finna take yall back to them better times __  
__I'm finna talk about my mama if yall don't mind __  
__I was three years old, when you and I moved to the Chi __  
__Late December, harsh winter gave me a cold __  
__You fixed me up something that was good for my soul __  
__Famous homemade chicken soup, can I have another bowl? __  
__You work late nights just to keep on the lights ___

_Mommy got me training wheels so I could keep on my bike __  
__And you would give anything in this world __  
__Michael Jackson leather and a glove, but didn't give me a curl __  
__And you never put no man over me __  
__And I love you for that mommy cant you see? __  
__Seven years old, caught you with tears in your eyes __  
__Cuz a nigga cheatin, telling you lies, then I started to cry_

Remembering the nights Maria would hear Amy crying into her pillow sobbing as her life fell apart, Tears welled in Maria's eyes and she rapidly blinked to rush them away. They didn't cry over her dad anymore since the last night Maria had crawled into Amy's bed to soothe herself and Amy as well, They had made a pact that night that they would live the way they deserved and wouldn't let men keep them down for they  
were Teflon girls.

_As we knelt on the kitchen floor __  
__I said mommy Imma love you till you don't hurt no more __  
__And when I'm older, you aint gotta work no more __  
__And Imma get you that mansion that we couldn't afford __  
__See you're, unbreakable, unmistakable __  
__Highly capable, lady that's makin loot __  
__A livin legend too, just look at what heaven do __  
__Send us an angel, and I thank you (Hey Mama)_

After that night Amy got a job at a store that sold a bit of everything, It was owned by an old man who became like another Grandfather to Maria and a Father to Amy and when he retired he sold the shop to Amy, who had turned into the new age store it was today.

_(Hey Mama), I wanna scream so loud for you, cuz I'm so proud of you __  
__Let me tell you what I'm about to do, (Hey Mama) __  
__I know I act a fool but, I promise you I'm goin back to school __  
__I appreciate what you allowed for me __  
__I just want you to be proud of me (Hey Mama)_

Her Mother had despite her broken heart sucked it all up and did what needed to be done, made a home and life for Maria and herself. She was Maria's ideal of perfection cause she wasn't, she had bad days where she would fly off the handle at Maria and when she would just break down but the next day she would pick herself back up and thats why she was Maria's hero.

_Forrest Gump mama said, life is like a box of chocolates __  
__My mama told me go to school, get your doctorate __  
__Somethin to fall back on, you could profit with __  
__But still supported me when I did the opposite __  
__Now I feel like it's things I gotta get __  
__Things I gotta do, just to prove to you __  
__You was getting through, can the choir please __  
__Give me a verse of "You, Are So Beautiful To Me" __  
__Can't you see, you're like a book of poetry __  
__Maya Angelou, Nicky Giovanni, turn one page and there's my mommy __  
__Come on mommy just dance wit me, let the whole world see your dancing feet __  
__Now when I say Hey, yall say Mama, now everybody answer me (Hey Mama)_

Maria knew that no matter what happened her mama would always love her and support her even if she didn't always agree with her. They would always argue but Maria knew it was cause all Amy wanted was the best for her. They would always get on each others nerves, always challenge each other but thats what made their relationship great. 

_(Hey Mama), I wanna scream so loud for you, cuz I'm so proud of you __  
__Let me tell you what I'm about to do, (Hey Mama) __  
__I know I act a fool but, I promise you I'm goin back to school __  
__I appreciate what you allowed for me __  
__I just want you to be proud of me (Hey Mama) ___

_I guess it also depends tho, if my ends low __  
__Second they get up you gon get that Benzo __  
__Tint the windows, ride around the city and let ya friends know (Hey Mama)_

"I'm so glad your my mama" Said Maria softly causing Amy's shop talk to die off as she turned around to look at Maria.

"I couldn't of asked for a better mom, cause of your crazy, loving personality you made me the person I am today and I know I don't say it very often but I'm so proud of you and the life you've provided for us, Thank you mama" Maria finished staring right into Amy's crying eyes.

_Tell your job you gotta fake em out __  
__Since you brought me in this world, let me take you out __  
__To a restaurant, upper echelon __  
__Imma get you a jag, whatever else you want __  
__Just tell me what kind of S-Type Donda West like? __  
__Tell me the perfect color so I make it just right __  
__It don't gotta be Mother's Day, or your birthday __  
__For me to just call and say (Hey Mama)_

Coming over to Maria, Amy leaned down and took her baby into her arms and cuddled her close as they both cried happy tears.

"Thank you" Was all Amy could say as they sat their just holding each other close.

_(Hey Mama), I wanna scream so loud for you, cuz I'm so proud of you __  
__Let me tell you what I'm about to do, (Hey Mama) __  
__I know I act a fool but, I promise you I'm goin back to school __  
__I appreciate what you allowed for me __  
__I just want you to be proud of me (Hey Mama)_

The End  
Feedback would be Awesome , Thanks.


End file.
